


Vanya likes Five

by ireneisabadname



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneisabadname/pseuds/ireneisabadname
Summary: 13yr Vanya confesses to Five before a mission
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Vanya likes Five

**Author's Note:**

> :/  
> sorry beforehand

One minute is all she needed.  
She wanted more really, but she knew it had to be quick. She could make it quick.  
Wringing her hands, she started her slow walk towards Five's room. He would be there getting ready for the teams next mission. She was feeling sick. Horrible thoughts began to fill her head. What if he started to yell? Get mad at her? What if he thought she wasn't special enough? No. Five wouldn't do that. They were the closest out of all the siblings. He wouldn't end their relationship just because she liked him. The worst he could do is reject her. Five was always gentle with her, the most out of the others. She was special to him. She knew it.  
"Vanya?" Five's soft voice, the one he reserved for her, took her out of her consuming anxiety. He had that effect on her, calming her down with just his voice. It reminded her of the time their father took it too far with the daily degradation and Vanya couldn't stop crying until Five found her hiding under her sheets. He sat right by her until she stopped. She turned around to see Five's face filled with concern. "Five! I'm sorry. I-I know you're about to g-go on a mission and all-" "You know I thought Diego was the stutterer." She laughed. Loud. Vanya felt her face go red and turned her head. God, she could be so embarrassing.  
Five grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his room, closing the door. Vanya's heart started to beat even faster. She's sure he could hear it. "You clearly want to tell me something. Spit it out." His words sounded rough but she knew better. "I want you to tell me anything I say will not change the way you see me. Alright?" Five nodded "Alright." "I...like you." He looked confused. " Well yeah Vanya, I like you too." The nausea building in her stomach dissipated, and pure euphoria replaced it. Five little number Five. The Boy. The cocky asshole. He liked her back. Vanya happily reached up and put her hand behind his neck and the other in his hair. She quickly connected their lips, the euphoric feeling inside her getting even bigger.  
Then he pushed her off him. "What the fuck!" His face contorted into an ugly look of disgust. Not even processing what happened Vanya was forcibly pushed out of his room. "You're fucking disgusting. Stay. Away. From. Me." He slammed the door. Tears started to steam down her face as she fell to the floor.  
I guess he didn't actually like her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
